The Stolen Child translated by Kuuchan
by Seraphim Grace
Summary: OTxNN A quiet night between Omi and Nagi Post Gluhen


Summary: As noites são difíceis e às vezes só precisamos de alguém para conversar. Sabendo que Nagi conversa com Omi.

A criança roubada

Nagi olhou Omi adormecido e sorriu para si mesmo. Ele nunca imaginara que isso realmente aconteceria, embora sempre tivesse desejado, e de algum modo até rezado por isso.

Omi, não, Mamoro agora, embora tão logo as portas fossem fechadas ele voltasse a se chamar de Omi, e atrás destas portas ele chamasse Nagi de Naoe. Antes ele apenas o chamava de Naoe para tornar o tempo entre eles mais especial, mas agora era um modo de mantê-lo (seu tempo juntos) longe de Persia, de manter si mesmo longe de Persia. As secretárias afobadas não gostavam da sombra negra que seguia seu Mamoru, e ao menos Rex suspeitava de que ele era mais próximo de seu guarda-costas do que o senso comum sugeria. Nagi não tinha nenhum interesse nisso, ele apenas sabia que quando fechavam as portas do quarto à noite que Persia era esquecido e em seu lugar era Omi quem o amava.

Na maioria das noites, entretanto, isso não fazia ser mais fácil dormir.

Pensava seriamente em se levantar e arranjar algo para beber, possivelmente ir ao banheiro, mas Omi era tão adorável quando dormia, quando todos os problemas do mundo sumiam de sua face e ele sabia que estava com Nagi.

Por um lado Nagi amava isso, amava Omi mais do que conseguia entender, outras vezes se sentia sufocado, esmagado pela Kritiker e suas estúpidas exigências às quais ambos tinham que obedecer. Às vezes, vendo o peso da organização em Omi ele queria apenas fugir, ir para algum lugar onde não importasse que ele fosse Mamoru Takatori, ir para algum lugar onde ele pudesse ser Omi Tsukiyono novamente.

Ele ia se mover de onde estava deitado no braço de Omi, e embora não tivesse a intenção de perturbá-lo, pensou consigo mesmo que fôra a própria circulação voltando ao normal que o havia feito.

"Naoe." Omi resmungou, ainda sonolento. "'nde vai?"

"Banheiro." Nagi respondeu, e se inclinou para dar um beijo em sua bochecha que não era tão amoroso quanto costumava ser, Nagi às vezes se sentia assim no meio da noite. "Eu volto em um instante, amor." Aquela palavra o surpreendeu, não porque não era intencionada, e sim porque era. Às vezes ele não se entendia.

"mmkay," Omi murmurou, e fechou seus olhos azuis perfeitos.

Nagi se sentou na beirada da banheira e mirou a pele branca e fria de seus antebraços e suspirou. Seria tão fácil. Não _morrer_, ele não queria isso, mas um pouco de sangue, apenas um pouco. Ele sabia que isso não abrandaria sua apatia, mas às vezes se convencia de que poderia ajudar. Omi se preocuparia; ele não compreendia.

Às vezes Nagi também não entendia.

Ele tinha tudo o que sempre quisera, estava a salvo e tinha Omi, a quem amava e que o amava também. O que mais poderia querer? Então porque não estava feliz? Por que as noites eram tão difíceis? Por que ele se levantava no meio da noite e considerava pegar a lâmina do barbeador e corrê-la por seus braços em perfeitos pequenos talhos, longe das veias e artérias. Seus braços já eram marcados, perto de seus cotovelos, mas dava para esconder com mangas, mas não de Omi, que não sabia se ficava preocupado ou decepcionado. O Omi que não conseguia manter sua voz despreocupada.

"Naoe," Omi disse da porta. Ele ainda estava sonolento, seus olhos meio cerrados por causa da luz fluorescente e grudados pelo sono. "Volte para a cama." Ele estendeu sua mão em convite.

"Estou com medo." Nagi disse, e o chocou tê-lo dito, não estava preparado para tanta honestidade. "Omi, estou com tanto medo."

Omi sabia que não adiantava perguntar de quê, ele apenas deu os três passos no banheiro compartilhado e se sentou na beirada da banheira com ele e o abraçou, ainda sonolento mas sabendo exatamente o que fazer. Omi sempre sabia o que fazer.

Não facilitava nada.

Ele não sabia quando começara a chorar ou o porquê. Era como se estivesse vendo tudo acontecendo com outra pessoa, vendo Omi confortar outro alguém. Omi não disse nada, ele apenas acomodou a cabeça de Nagi sob seu queixo e esfregava suas costas por sobre a camiseta em pequenos círculos.

Quando o choro abrandou, quando Nagi esperava que Omi perguntasse o que havia causado isso, porque se Rex estivesse fazendo comentários de novo ele a demitiria, Omi apenas se abaixou e beijou seus lábios, "Volte pra cama, amor." Ele murmurou e Nagi, enfraquecido pelo choro, concordou.

A cama ainda estava quente onde eles haviam estado deitados, Omi havia esticado o acolchoado para manter o calor nela. Ele viu Nagi se acomodar na cama, enfraquecido e frágil por causa do choro e então se acomodou a seu lado, abraçando-o e acomodando sua cabeça embaixo do queixo.

"Não acho que vou conseguir dormir." Nagi disse suavemente.

"Então me conte uma história." Omi respondeu, "e eu fico te abraçando até o amanhecer."

Era um gesto maravilhoso, Omi havia aprendido em algum lugar a não perguntar, a apenas confortar, a saber que Nagi contaria quando estivesse preparado e não antes disso.

"Certa vez eu perguntei ao Aya o que ele tinha visto no Crawford." Nagi disse suavemente, "ele disse que gostava das conversas."

"Quando não estavam negando que estavam envolvidos." Omi completou.

"Eles tinham muito em comum e que ele podia ser ele mesmo com o Crawford, que ele sabia que o Crawford escutaria." Nagi continuou.

"Eu nunca vi o Crawford assim." Omi disse, seus dedos brincando com o curto cabelo negro na nuca de Nagi.

"Eu sim." Nagi disse suavemente. "Eu vi facetas do Crawford que duvido qualquer outro tenha visto, ele era minha família." Ele respirou fundo, "eu já te contei como o conheci?"

"Não," Omi disse, "mas eu adoraria ouvir."

"Eu tinha uns quatro ou cinco anos, não me lembro," Nagi se deitou de costas para olhar para o teto, com Omi por cima dele, "Eu fui até onde ele estava andando na rua e peguei sua mão e perguntei se ele era o meu pai." Houve um breve silêncio, "ele perguntou onde minha mãe estava então eu disse a ele. Ele me levou para casa, deu uma olhada no lugar e ofereceu um milhão de yens a ela se pudesse me levar com ele." Omi não disse nada. "Não me lembro dela." Nagi continuou, "e o Crawford não falava sobre ela. Uma vez o Schuldig disse que ela não merecia ter filhos, e que com certeza não me merecia. Eu o amava muito por ter dito isso."

Omi abraçou-o mais forte, não porque estivesse com ciúmes, mas porque sabia que era muito difícil fazer declarações como aquela. Em algum momento Nagi havia perdido sua auto-estima, havia sido antes de se conhecerem, quando o garoto era quieto e não amigável. Ele já havia culpado o fato de Nagi ter crescido em meio à Schwarz por isso, mas agora ele sabia melhor.

"Crawford me levou para casa e me banhou e me pôs na cama. Ele leu uma estória de dormir para mim sobre dois ursinhos malcriados¹." Omi sorriu, Nagi havia lido o poema para ele uma vez. Agora ele compreendia por que significava tanto para ele. "Ele me enfiou debaixo das cobertas na cama dele e saiu para comprar roupas e coisas para mim, eu estava usando uma das camisetas dele." Ele riu para si mesmo.

"Quando ele voltou, eu estava debaixo da cama. Foi quando ele me deu o George, ele disse que não poderia estar sempre comigo mas o George poderia." No escuro Omi não podia ver se Nagi estava chorando, ele sabia que a morte de Crawford era uma ferida aberta em Nagi, uma que Nagi se recusava a aceitar. "Ele me disse que dormir debaixo da cama não era muito confortável e que se eu quisesse podia dormir na cama dele e ele dormiria na cadeira para se certificar de que eu estivesse a salvo." O tom de voz de Nagi era carinhoso, "ele me disse que monstros existiam de verdade mas ele me manteria a salvo deles. Não sei por quê, mas eu acreditei nele."

"Naquela época ele tinha uns dezessete anos mais ou menos, não sei por quê ele me abrigou, e ele enfrentou a Esset para poder ficar comigo, eles iam me colocar em um orfanato para ver se eu manifestava algum poder mas o Crawford continuou protestando e dizendo que não trabalharia para eles se eu fosse mandado para longe. Me lembro do instrutor dele me chamando de o estranho bichinho de estimação do Crawford." Ele se silenciou por um momento, "eles achavam que eu era um gosto estranho. Crawford nunca me tocou, nunca." Ele foi surpreendentemente enfático e isso o chocou. "Às vezes eu até queria, mas ele nunca fez isso."

Se Omi estava surpreso com aquela admissão não disse nada.

"Eu cresci assim, aceito mas não bem-vindo, apenas por causa do Crawford, devotado a ele e morrendo de medo que ele fosse me deixar." Nagi nunca falava sobre seu passado, "mas ele era tão bom para mim, eu sabia que ele me amava, e é por isso que eu acho que ele estar morto é tão difícil para mim."

"Ele te amava muito." Omi disse suavemente, "ninguém nunca duvidou disso."

"A Esset sim." Nagi replicou, "até eu manifestar poder não servia de nada para eles, eu era apenas um meio de manter um poderoso precog² feliz." Havia um quê de auto-abominação em sua voz mas que nada que Omi fizesse poderia aliviar. "Quando eu estava na Rosenkreuz eles se negaram a me alimentar mais de uma vez, se eu estivesse sentado ao lado dele eles falavam de mim, nunca comigo, e eu ficava lá sentado com o George e lembrava que o George me manteria a salvo dos monstros."

Ele fez uma breve pausa, os olhos azuis fixos no teto. "O Schuldig também era assim no começo, eu era uma inconveniência no time dele, eu era o pirralho." Ele parou por um momento, "então ele mudou o modo como me tratava, eu me lembro de nós dois em um supermercado na França cantando o jingle de algum cereal e rindo." Seu tom de voz foi mais carinhoso, "e brincando na neve, e como ele sempre fingia esquecer meu presente de aniversário ou Natal para fazer parecer que ele não se importava e depois me dava o melhor presente de todos." Ele parou, "ele me levou ao Parque Asterix³ quando estávamos na França embora todas aquelas crianças devam tê-lo machucado por causa da telepatia dele, só porque seria divertido ir." Ele fez silêncio novamente, "O Schuldig às vezes ficava rabugento e descontava em mim, mas era ela, sabe, e quando eu manifestei poder ele ficou tão feliz por mim, disse que agora eu era parte do time, que estaríamos juntos para sempre. Isso me deixou tão feliz. Acho que foi mais ou menos aí que eu parei de dormir embaixo da cama."

Ele parou de novo e virou os olhos para Omi, "isso fez eu me sentir seguro," ele disse, "Acho que eu fazia isso mesmo antes de o Crawford me encontrar, mas então ele me achava e me pegava e me colocava na cama," ele pausou, "e eu acordava e me enfiava debaixo dela de novo." Ele riu para si mesmo, "finalmente ele se acostumou a apenas ir pra debaixo da cama comigo."

Ele parou por um instante, "Eu lembro que acordei uma vez e tanto o Schuldig e o Crawford estavam comigo, eles levaram cobertores e travesseiros e fizeram um pequeno ninho para mim. Eu sempre me senti seguro com eles." Ele se virou na cama e encarou os olhos de Omi, olhos que conheciam tanta dor quanto ele conhecia. "Mesmo quando era terrível, quando a Rosenkreuz me ameaçava, e me beliscava e me apalpava, eu sabia que estava a salvo com eles, eu sabia que eles me amavam." Ele parou novamente. "Quando o Crawford descobriu ele me tirou da Rosenkreuz, ele me levou para a América. Foi quando ele decidiu destruí-los, ele me disse que ninguém jamais me machucaria daquela maneira de novo, e eles nunca o fizeram."

"Você o amava," Omi disse suavemente, "ninguém esperaria outra coisa."

"Eu era feliz com ele." Nagi corrigiu, "ele me mantinha a salvo, e então ele se foi, e o Schuldig se foi e eu não tinha mais ninguém que me entendesse." Omi não contestou, "Digo, eu te amo, Omi, sempre te amei, às vezes acho que te amava antes de te conhcer, mas..."

"Eles eram sua família," Omi disse de modo suave e carinhoso, sem nenhum toque de ciúme, Nagi tinha certeza de que ele sentiria ciúmes.

"Eu tentei seduzí-lo uma vez," Nagi disse, "antes de voltarmos ao Japão," ele explicou depressa, "eu usei alguns dos óleos favoritos do Schuldig para deixar minha pele macia, e me arrumei o melhor que pude. Aí eu esperei na cama dele." Ele fez uma pausa, escolhendo as palavras, "ele me disse que só porque as pessoas diziam algo não significava que era verdade." Havia um tênue sorriso em sua voz, "ele me fez vestir o pijama, e pegar o George e então nós ficamos acordados a noite toda lendo um para o outro. Eu me lembro de ter ficado magoado por ele não me querer daquela maneira, mas eu não sabia o que era aquilo, apenas os cochichos e os murmúrios e as coisas odiosas que todos falavam. Na América não era tão ruim, todos apenas acharam que eu era o irmão caçula dele, mas na Europa as coisas que eles diziam... Alguns deles me tratavam como um pedaço de carne, eles me agarravam e me tocavam, então eu comecei a seguir o Crawford, apenas atrás dele e falando nada."

"Às vezes eu o odiava tanto quanto o amava." Isso chocou um pouco Omi, "ele poderia ter me colocado em uma casa adotiva, mas não o fez, e ele nunca interrompeu os comentários, disse que não tinham poder a não ser que eu desse isso a eles, mas eu era criança e..." ele começou a chorar novamente, "eu não podia impedí-los, eu não podia impedí-los, eles vinham ao meu quarto à noite e eu não podia impedí-los."

"Eles..." Omi disse, envolvendo-o em seus braços, "Eles fizeram?"

"Eles nunca me encontravam," Nagi disse, "eu me escondia, e eles riam e diziam que eu estava com o Crawford, que me dar um quarto só meu era mera formalidade, melhorou um pouco quando o Schuldig se juntou a nós, mas não muito, e então quando o Farfarello se juntou a nós ele virou meu guarda-costas." O tom carinhoso voltou a sua voz, "ninguém mexia com o Far."

"É por isso que ele sempre te seguia." Omi disse se referindo ao fato de eles sempre terem um guarda-costas quando começaram a namorar.

"O Crawford não gostava que eu ficasse sozinho." Ele respondeu calmamente, "ele costumava ficar sentado à minha porta quando eu dormia e afiando suas facas, fulminando com o olhar qualquer um que passasse por ele, menos Crawford ou Schuldig, o Schuldig disse uma vez que eles só haviam arranjado o Farfarello para me proteger, porque ele era assustador." Ele soltou um risinho sombrio para si mesmo, "o Far assustava todo mundo, mas nunca a mim. Comigo ele era sempre como um grande gatinho. Ele costumava jogar uns joguinhos bobos comigo, lembro que certa vez o Craword apontou uma arma para ele, porque ele estava me segurando no alto da cabeça" estranhamente o tom era carinhoso e não arrependido, "e estava me rodopiando, e ele teria atirado se eu não estivesse rindo tanto. Eu nunca temi o Farfarello, ele costumava fazer cógegas em mim e me perseguir e brincar comigo como outros não fariam. Lembro a primeira vez em que ele me tocou e disse, está com você. Eu o encarei como se ele estivesse falando outra língua e então o Schuldig se aproximou de mim e disse, você tem que correr atrás dele. Crawford fazia eu me sentir seguro, Schuldig fazia eu me sentir amado e o Far, bem o Far me fazia rir."

Obviamente aquilo surpreendia Omi, "ele costumava ler poesia que ele havia aprendido para mim, ele dizia que todos os irlandeses eram poetas ou bêbados, e eram poetas quando estavam bêbados. Ele me ensinou poesia Lá vem ele, a criança humana; Para as águas e o selvagem; Com uma fada, de mãos dadas; De um mundo mais cheio de choro do que consegue entender." Seu tom era quieto e triste novamente. "O Aya certa vez me perguntou se eu não estava feliz com eles, ele é muito parecido com o Crawford, não gosta de ter emoções mas quando age de acordo com elas pode mover montanhas em seu caminho, foi em Kyoto, acho que se eu estivesse infeliz ele teria me resgatado, mas aí ele viu como eles eram superprotetores em relação a mim e o quanto eu os amava e nunca perguntou de novo."

Omi não contestou aquela revelação. "Eles não eram pessoas ruins, Omi, estavam apenas em má companhia, a vida deles foi difícil e..."

"Você não precisa explicar," Omi disse baixinho. "Nunca precisou."

"Eu quero." Nagi disse, "todos os membros da Weiss me perguntaram se eu era feliz com eles menos você, eu era, qualquer um deles teria me resgatado, até os Crashers diziam se eles te machucarem..." ele fez uma cara jocosa que lembrava sinistramente Bispo. "Parecia que eles pensavam que só porque nós éramos os vilões eles eram maus para mim. Eles não eram, eles eram minha família." Ele se inclinou e deu um breve beijo em Omi, "você nunca me pressionou em relação a eles, nunca perguntou, só queria que eu fosse feliz."

"Eu não podia julgar." Omi disse baixinho. "Os Weiss eram a minha família, e a primeira vez que vi o Crawford com você sabia que não devia tentar separá-los." Ele esticou o braço e tocou a pele de porrocelana de seu amante, "se você tivesse precisado da minha ajuda você teria pedido."

"Obrigado." Nagi disse, "por ouvir, por entender. Por me amar apesar de tudo."

"Apesar de tudo o quê? Você é belo, sexy, lindo, espirituoso, esperto, me faz rir, e é tão paciente."

"Eu." Nagi começou, mas Omi colocou um dedo em seus lábios para silenciá-lo.

"Você é Nagi Naoe," Omi disse firmemente, "é tudo o que sempre foi, acha que me dizer tudo isso me faz mudar de opinião a seu respeito, não acredito que eu possa mudar de opinião em nada sobre você, mesmo que tentasse." Ele se abaixou e capturou seus lábios em um beijo deveras longo e puro. "e eu nunca tentei, eu vi aspectos seus que não entendo, mas é o te faz ser você." Por um segundo parecia que Nagi ia chorar de novo. "Você é o melhor guarda-costas no Japão, você é o único no alto escalão em quem eu confiaria para me proteger e é o homem que Crawford criou, forte e brilhante e belo, e se às vezes fraqueja é porque é humano, não porque é o que diziam que era."

"Omi," Nagi conseguiu balbuciar.

"_Lá vem ele, a criança humana; Para as águas e para o selvagem; Com uma fada, de mãos dadas; De um mundo mais cheio de choro do que ele consegue entender." _Omi repetiu o verso que o fazia se lembrar de Farfarello. "Minha criança humana." Ele repetiu, "Meu Naoe."

Por um momento Nagi achou que ia chorar mas acabou sorrindo. "Obrigado." Ele disse novamente, "por ser você, e por me aguentar quando eu estou todo triste e deprimido."

Omi sorriu, "Tenho anos de prática com o Aya todo triste e deprimido." Ele disse magnanimamente. "A única diferença é que você acredita em mim quando digo que você é incrível."

Nagi deu mais um daqueles risinhos sinistros que haviam conquistado Omi. "Te amo." Nagi disse baixinho para a escuridão.

"Eu sei." Omi disse, sabendo o quão difícil era para Nagi dizer aquilo, ou mesmo sua forma mais simples Daisuki da yo. "Não precisa me dizer isso, sabe que não precisa."

Nagi não disse nada mas se esticou pelo pequeno espaço que havia entre eles na cama de Omi e o beijou, beijou-o como se pudesse se arrastar para dentro de sua boca e nada disso importaria. Ele o beijou muitas vezes, perseguindo o gosto esquivo dele em sua garganta e pressionando suas bochechas contra as mãos que as envolviam. Ele se empurrava contra Omi como se tocando-o o bastante, estando próximo o bastante ele se tornaria parte de Omi e deixaria de existir. Às vezes na escuridão era o que mais atraía - total e máximo niilismo.

Omi parecia entender a urgência, algumas vezes o amor que faziam era gentil e calmo mas outras vezes era frenético e urgente. Esta parecia ser uma dessas vezes. Com um puxão ele colocou Nagi de costas na cama e estava afastando suas pernas. "Você quer isso?" Ele perguntou.

"Por favor, " Nagi disse, "por favor."

Era o convite de que Omi precisava. Era mais convite de que ele precisava. Omi desceu sua boca até a de Nagi apreciando os finos lábios e o sabor de menta que havia permanecido da hora em que ele havia escovado os dentes. Ele queria que isso demorasse algum tempo, queria que durasse para sempre, mas não iria. Nagi tinha outros planos. Com um som abafado a camiseta que ele estava usando se desfez em pedaços.

"Nunca me canso de ver isso." Omi murmurou em sua boca, deixando seus dedos trilharem pela perfeição de porcelana que era o peito de Nagi. Havia cicatrizes muito claras lá, antigas, uma que obviamente datava de antes da tutela de Crawford. "Algum dia você entenderá o quão sexy ela é." Ele começou a beijar o pescoço de Nagi ao que as mãos de Nagi respondiam apertando suas costas, fazendo círculos provocantes na pele dourada. "Me lembra do quanto você me quer, do quanto você quer isto." Sua boca estava fazendo desenhos em arco na pele de Nagi, contra a garganta dele, sugando as cordas e tendões. Nagi não tinha paciência para tais preliminares, não esta noite.

Sua mão serpenteou entre eles enquanto Omi se viu segurado no ar por dedos fantasmagóricos que não podia ver, dedos que se torciam por suas mãos enquanto uma fria mão branca que não estava realmente ali se movia sobre sua ereção. Sempre o surpreendia que os dedos de Nagi fossem tão gelados. "Apenas isso,

bishonen." Nagi murmurou no ouvido de Omi, "Só quero isso."

Omi se rendeu às talentosas mãos, os dedos etéreos que afagavam suas costelas, sob seus braços, o espaço entre suas nádegas e seus cabelos, ele sabia que Nagi devia estar se sentindo frágil se não queria ser tocado, e a força que segurava suas mãos deixava isso claro, mas era isso mesmo o que Nagi queria. Como poderia resistir a alguém que o conhecia tão bem. Ele gozou rapidamente e arfando, não havia sido o suficiente para fazê-lo gritar, mas não era sobre isso, isso era para Nagi se reafirmar, para tranquilizar Nagi, que nada que ele fizesse poderia chatear ou magoar Omi, quando os dedos prateados desapareceram Omi se aninhou ao lado de Nagi, "você me mima." Ele murmurou dentro da orelha delicada.

"Só porque você deixa." Nagi disse tristemente mas Omi não o deixaria se afastar.

"Porque eu quero que seja assim, quero acordar ao seu lado, mesmo que seja debaixo da cama, ou no guarda-roupas ou em qualquer dos outros lugares em que te encontrei ao longo deste ano desde que estamos morando juntos." A voz de Omi era determindada mas suave, "Que diabos, me lembro de me esconder no guarda-roupas até que as coisas se acalmassem, você não pode me fazer gostar menos de você, Naoe, nunca, você é meu, e eu sou seu, e qualquer um que desafie isso enfrentará a ira de toda a Kritiker, porque eu usarei todo o poder que tenho para te fazer feliz."

"Eu provavelmente nunca serei feliz." Nagi disse tristemente.

O sorriso de Omi era doce, triste e satisfeito. "Bem, então você vai ter que se contentar com ser meu."

"Te amo." Nagi sussurrou, quase inaudível.

"Também te amo." Omi respondeu. "Também te amo."

Nota da autora:

O poema é "Twice Times" de A.A. Milne. Eu adoro a idéia do Crawford todo rígido e formal com um Nagi menininho, e dá pra saber que ele era novinho quando tinha cinco anos, ao ler A.A. Milne para ele. Ursinho Pooh não, entretanto.

Nagi diz que Crawford está morto nesta fic, mas ele não está, Nagi apenas não sabe a verdade, Crawford aparece no final do OVA 'Vebrechen Strafe' e também há o Drama CD da Schwartz, ele está vivo, mas Nagi apenas não sabe. Pobre criança.

_For he comes, the human child  
To the waters and the wild  
With a faery, hand in hand,  
From a world more full of weeping than he can understand. - _Este é o refrão final de 'The Stolen Child' de WB Yeats. É mais fácil de encontrar na internet que 'Twice Times', mas de qualquer maneira eu o incluí nesta nota.

Nota da tradutora: por motivos óbvios (pelo menos para mim) e também técnicos, os poemas que a autora usou não foram traduzidos, apenas os trechos no decorrer da fanfic. Acredito que letras de música e textos poéticos perdem um pouco o sentido e a intensidade quando traduzidos, e como, infelizmente, não consegui encontrar qualquer versão "oficial" em Português, sinto muito, de verdade, mas eles ficarão em Inglês mesmo.

¹ Se refere ao texto de A.A. Milne

² Um 'precog' (curto de 'precognitive', ou pré-cognitivo em Português) é um termo utilizado para designar alguém que pode prever o futuro, geralmente entrando em contato (principalmente através do toque) com um lugar, objeto ou pessoa envolvido no que se quer prever.

³ O Parque Axterix é um parque temático sobre o gaulês Axterix, aquele das tirinhas de jornais, e fica na França.

'Twice Times' de A.A. Milne

There were Two little Bears, who lived in a Wood,  
And one of them was Bad and the other was Good.  
Good Bear learnt his Twice Times One -  
But Bad left all his buttons undone.

They lived in a Tree when the weather was hot,  
And one of them was Good, and the other was Not.  
Good Bear learnt his Twice Times Two -  
But Bad Bear's thingummies were worn right through.

They lived in a Cave when the weather was cold,  
And they Did, and they Didn't Do what them were told.  
Good Bear learnt his Twice Times Three -  
But bad Bear never had his hand-ker-chee.

They lived in a Wood with a Kind Old Aunt,  
And one said "Yes'm" and the other said "Shan't!"  
Good Bear learnt his Twice Times Four -  
But Bad Bear's knicketies were terrible tore.

And then quite suddenly (just like Us)  
One got Better and the other got Wuss.  
Good Bear muddled his Twice Times Three  
But Bad Bear coughed in his hand-ker-chee!

Good Bear muddled his Twice Times Two-  
But Bad Bear's thingummies looked like new.  
Good Bear muddled his Twice Times One -  
But Bad Bear never left his buttons undone!

There may be a Moral, though some say not;  
I think there's a moral though I don't know what.  
But if one gets better, as the other gets wuss,  
These Two little Bears are just like Us.  
For Christopher remembers up to Twice Times Ten…  
But I keep forgetting where I've put my pen.  
(So I have had to write this one in pencil.)

**The Stolen Child**

by WB Yeats

Where dips the rocky highland  
Of Sleuth Wood in the lake,  
There lies a leafy island  
Where flapping herons wake  
The drowsy water rats;  
There we've hid our faery vats,  
Full of berries  
And of reddest stolen cherries.  
_Come away, O human child!  
To the waters and the wild  
With a faery, hand in hand,  
For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand._

Where the wave of moonlight glosses  
The dim grey sands with light,  
Far off by furthest Rosses  
We foot it all the night,  
Weaving olden dances  
Mingling hands and mingling glances  
Till the moon has taken flight;  
To and fro we leap  
And chase the frothy bubbles,  
While the world is full of troubles  
And is anxious in its sleep.  
_Come away, O human child!  
To the waters and the wild  
With a faery, hand in hand,  
For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand._

Where the wandering water gushes  
From the hills above Glen-Car,  
In pools among the rushes  
That scarce could bathe a star,  
We seek for slumbering trout  
And whispering in their ears  
Give them unquiet dreams;  
Leaning softly out  
From ferns that drop their tears  
Over the young streams.  
_Come away, O human child!  
To the waters and the wild  
With a faery, hand in hand,  
For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand._

Away with us he's going,  
The solemn-eyed:  
He'll hear no more the lowing  
Of the calves on the warm hillside  
Or the kettle on the hob  
Sing peace into his breast,  
Or see the brown mice bob  
Round and Round the oatmeal cheast.  
_For he comes, the human child  
To the waters and the wild  
With a faery, hand in hand,  
From a world more full of weeping than he can understand._


End file.
